The battle that told the truth
by ThePhantom1412
Summary: The battle between Shinji and Satoshi begun! But somethings wrong. Shinji isn't feeling well while Satoshi looked evil all of the sudden. Read to find out!


**This is my first fic! Hope you like it :D**

**PS: Shinji's a dexter holder in this fic**

**Tezuka: ThePhantom1412 doesn't owe Pokemon**

**Fuji: *smiles* Please review **

**Me: *groans* How did you guys get here!**

* * *

The battle between Satoshi and Shinji had already begun. Both parties is with their last Pokemon that were Satoshi with Pikachu and Shinji with Torterra. Torterra had taken so much damage and Satoshi was too dense to even realize that Shinji isn't looking well. He was sweating uncontrollable and was coughing. Reggie, Takeshi and Hikari saw him and all of them were worried.

"Tor!" Torterra cried to its master who was also worried about Shinji.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just finish this match Okay?" Shinji told his starter.

Satoshi then commanded Pikachu to use thunderbolt on Torterra but missed. Instead, it hit Shinji. Shinji shrieked in pain and was panting heavily. Satoshi was grinning like he planned that the thunderbolt would hit him. Reggie, who can't stand seeing his little brother like that tried to stop the match but was blocked by Takashi.

"What are you doing? I have to stop the match!" Reggie said to Takashi. His anger was evident in his voice.

"Calm down, it looks like the match would be over. Just stays put for awhile and tell me what's wrong with Shinji?" Takashi told the breeder.

"I don't want to talk about it" he replied quietly and sat down again with a worried espression.

* * *

It was a long match since both parties were strong and won't give up easily. Shinji started to feel weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Tor!" Torterra cried out to its master because Shinji looked paler then before.

"I'm… alright… Torterra" he said while trying to catch his breathes.

Satoshi commanded Pikachu to use volt tackle to finish off Torterra and Torterra was ready for the impact when suddenly Satoshi shouted something that made everyone's heart froze and eyes widen.

"Turn to your left Pikachu!" being a loyal Pokemon he is, he headed directly towards Shinji. Shinji didn't have much time to dodge and got a direct hit. He couldn't bare the pain anymore and was on his knee. Then he started to tremble violently and was coughing out blood. Everyone was shocked. Reggie quickly went to Shinji's side but was blocked by Satoshi.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked Reggie with a slight evil on his tone.

"Can't you see? My little brother is having a high fever and coughing out blood! I have to help him!" Reggie argued back.

"What if I won't let you? What would you do?" this time Satoshi's tone changed.

"Wait, what!" Reggie was in disbelief until he saw a dark aura surrounded Satoshi. "Your not Satoshi, are you?" Reggie's eyes narrowed at him.

"Who? Me? I'm the soon-to-be ruler of this worthless world!" Satoshi said while laughing.

"Shinji! You have to call them! I think he's the one that they're talking about!" Reggie yelled which made Hikari and Takashi confused.

"What is Reggie talking about and who are 'them'?" Hikari asked Takashi. "I don't know Hikari" the older one replied.

After a few tries, Shinji managed to stand up and replied softly to his brother.

"I didn't bring it with me"

"What! But why didn't you bring it?" Reggie asked his brother. He was now frustrated and angry.

"It had to be updated. So, I gave it to Professor Oa-" Just before Shinji could finish, Pikachu had struck him with another volt tackle but this time, the impact was so strong that it made Shinji crashed at the wall and faint.

* * *

"Tor!" Torterra looked at Reggie and gets ready.

Reggie understood what Torterra meant and commanded him to do Frenzy Plant.

"Hahaha! Those vines won't be fast enough to catch Pikachu!" Satoshi laughed evilly,

"Who said it'll come out with vines!" Reggie replied with a smirked on his face.

"Huh?"

Then there was a glow at one of Torterra's trees and a huge amount of power was shooting towards the sky.

"Wait! That isn't Frenzy Plant, right Takashi?" Hikari asked the wise one.

"Yes, it isn't. But something seems very familiar with the Frenzy Plant. It's like I seen it before." Takashi replied to Hikari's question.

"You called that Frenzy Plant? I've never seen that more before" Satoshi laughed. "It didn't even hit Pikachu or me!"

"You'll see very soon why I command Torterra to shot it at the sky" Reggie replied.

Suddenly, a figure showed up. He was wearing a cap and a hat that covers his messy raven hair and eyes. The figure went towards Shinji and reached him. Satoshi only stared at them. The figure then kneels in front of him, puts his hand onto Shinji's shoulder and shook him gently. Shinji stirred a little and slowly opens his heavy leaded eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" the figure said softly. Shinji recognized that voice and replied.

"I'm fine. It's been awhile since I saw you" Then he cough and some blood was seeping out of his mouth.

"Get some rest, leave this situation to me, okay?" without waiting for a reply, the figure stood up while his back was still in front of Satoshi.

* * *

"Takashi, do you know that guy?" Hikari asked the older one.

"I don't know but something seems familiar about him. Let's see, he's wearing a cap, has a pair of blue jeans, wearing a red jacket underneath the cap and a red cap" Takashi said and he suddenly caught a glance at the figure ember eyes.

"No it can't be" Takashi's eyes widen. "Red! Is that you?" he shouted at the figure.

The figure just raised his hand and wave slightly.

"Yeah, it's me. It's been awhile Takashi" he then offered Takashi his warm smile.

"What are you doing here?" Takashi asked his old friend.

"Well, I got a distress signal from my junior's Pokemon from here and looks like I found him" Red then took a glance at Shinji.

"Now, who is the one responsible for hurting our youngest junior" his voice had a slight venom which made some people flinched.

"I did it, got a problem? He was annoying anyway." Satoshi then ordered Pikachu to use volt tackle on Red and it hit him.

"Yeah, he's our youngest junior and stop your Pikachu, it's tickling me" Red said with a smirk on his face.

"What!" Satoshi was surprised that the volt tackle didn't do anything to Red.

"That volt tackle of yours' is weak. Let me show you how it's really done." Red then commanded Pika to use volt tackle. Pika sends out an enormous smount of electricity and hit Pikachu. Pikachu was easily knocked out,

"What! How can your Pikachu be stronger than mine? W-who are you" Satoshi's eyes narrowed at Red.

"Me? I'm the 9th Champion of the Pokemon league in the Kanto region and a Dexter holder of Professor Oak, the fighter." Red said in a calm voice.

"Dexter holder?" Satoshi asked/said.

"Yes, there are others like in Kanto there's me, Blue, Green and Yellow. Johto there's Silver, Gold and Crystal. Hoenn there's Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire and Drew. And finally, there's Sinnoh that's only Shinji." Red explained. "And now it's time for you to say goodbye"

* * *

With that said Pika let out a Megavolt to Satoshi. Satoshi was screaming and a black fog appeared on top of him. The fog then slowly disappeared and Satoshi fell.

"Ouch! That hurts. Hey Shinji, sorry for making you wa-" Satoshi's eyes widen when he saw Shinji was leaning against the wall, who was breathing heavily and coughing. He rushes towards him.

"Hey Shinji, what happen to you?" Satoshi asked in worried.

Red walked towards them and puts a hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Congratulations, you'll be at the finals. I'm happy for you. Red said with a fake smile.

"What! What about Shinji? Satoshi asked .

"No, he's too weak to compete anymore. Plus, he has a high fever" answered Red calmly.

"But-" Satoshi was cut off by Shinji.

"Satoshi, it's alright, you deserve it." Shinji said.

"But I wasn't you to be in the finals." Satoshi argued back.

"No, Red-senpai's right. I'm far too weak to compete now. Win it for the both of use." His voice started to turn in to whisper.

Satoshi just nodded and watched Reggie and Red lift Shinji up and went out of the battle field. Just before they sent Shinji to the hospital, Satoshi asked Red.

"May I know? What is your relationship with Shinji, Red?" Satoshi was really confused.

"Let's just say that I'm his senpai and Satoshi, he won't be hanging around in Sinnoh anymore because he's going to kanto with me, alright?" Red gave him a smile and went to where Reggie and Shinji was.

Satoshi was still clueless and asked Takashi what Red meant.

"Well, Shinji is a Dexter holder and so is Red. Since Red got his Dex longer then Shinji, it makes Red a senpai while Shinji's a kouhai. Do you guys understand now?" The older one explained.

Both Hikari and Satoshi finally understood what Red meant. Then, the announcement came.

"Now that Shinji can't continue to battle, this means Satoshi from Masara Town, Kanto win and will face Takuto from Nagisa City in a few days!"

The crowd was silent and had a sad expression while they whisper with one another.

Satoshi whispers to himself "Don't worry Shinji, I'll win this for you."

* * *

**Like Fuji said, please review! :)**


End file.
